Un coeur à prendre
by katialina
Summary: C'est la suite de la saison 5. La magie est autorisée à Camelot mais un événement inattendu va perturber Merlin.
1. Introduction

Introduction :

La vie à Camelot avait repris son cours la reine Gwen régnait seule et la vie y était paisible. Merlin aidait, grâce à sa magie, à différente intervention qui améliorait les conditions de vie des habitants de Camelot et il était maintenant devenu chevalier. Gwen allait bientôt accoucher d'un enfant qui deviendrait héritier du trône de Camelot. Gaius continuait de soigner les malades et les blessés. Gauvain continuait de servir camelot en prenant du bon temps à la taverne .Perceval s'était marié et vivait des jours heureux entre sa famille et sa vie de chevalier.

Tout était merveilleux et il ne manquait plus qu'une personne pour que la vie soit parfaite : Arthur. Après un long deuil la vie avait repris mais tout le monde repensait à ce merveilleux roi et surtout Gwen. Pendant de longues semaines elle avait été tétanisé au point de ne s'alimenter qu'un minimum et ne parlait qu'à une personne Merlin ! Cela faisait déjà 8 mois.

Celui-ci a aussi été très tourmenté par la perte de son meilleur ami et roi en même temps, il s'en était remis petit à petit et ne pouvait faire de magie pendant de long mois.

Après la révélation de la magie de Merlin, elle a été autorisée dans tout le royaume de Camelot. Les gens pouvaient ainsi l'exercer à leur guise, les excès étaient toujours interdits ainsi que la magie noire qui était trop puissante. Il était tout à fait normal de voir un enfant voler au-dessus de la ville en criant qu'il n'était pas fou ! Un événement inattendu se préparait et même le destin ne pouvait le prédire : Aithusa franchit le ciel et mis le feu à une maison.


	2. Chapitre 1

Chapitre1 :

Quand Merlin vit Aithusa dans le ciel il sut qu'il y avait quelque chose d'anormal et il ne l'avait pas vu depuis la mort de son maitre. Cela le tourmenta toute la journée l'empêchant ainsi de s'entrainer correctement .Même Perceval qui d'habitude si préoccupé le trouva bizarre. Merlin eu le droit à son lot de commentaire :

« Merlin, tu vas bien ?tu parais ailleurs s'exclama Perceval.

-Oui, je pense juste….

-Merlin, cria Gauvain.

-Quoi ?

-J'ai bien vu, tu n'es pas concentré on ne joue pas Merlin.

-Je suis chevalier, je sais et là on s'entraine….

-Je sais que tu ne vois pas l'intérêt vu que l'on est en paix avec tout le monde et que Morgane est morte mais on ne sait jamais !

-…. »

A cette annonce, Merlin sentit la peine le submergeait, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que c'était à cause de lui que tous étaient arrivés. Les larmes coulaient sur ses joues et Gauvain essaya de s'excuser mais sans succès Merlin courut dans le château et aperçut la reine descendre les escaliers. Il s'arrêta pour la contempler : ses cheveux lui tombait sur ses épaules où reposait un belle robe rouge son visage était radieux et sa peau mate renforçait la puissance de ses beaux yeux noisettes. Merlin se rendit compte que la reine le dévisageait et il voulut s'enfuir mais elle l'interpella :

« Tu vas bien Merlin ?

- …oui

-Merlin, qu'est ce qui se passe ?

-Rien, je suis très bien !

-Veux-tu que je te juge pour mensonge merlin ?

-C'est Gwaine, il a remonté des vieux souvenirs en moi…

-Arthur ?

-Oui, je ne peux que me tenir responsable de sa mort…

-Merlin, tu n'es pas responsable, pas plus que moi…. »

En voyant les larmes de Gwen, Merlin ne put s'empêcher de la prendre dans ses bras et de la consoler tendrement. Il savait que ce n'était pas autorisé mais il s'en fichait, tout autant que Gwen qui le serra de toutes ses forces. Léon arriva pour parler avec la reine et le magicien dut rejoindre ses appartements pour dîner avec son Gaius.

Le repas fut sinistre et Merlin ne parlait pas. Si cette scène se serait passée il y a un an Gaius se serait inquiété mais depuis la mort d'Arthur, ce genre de repas était très fréquent et personne n'osait faire un commentaire de peur de gâcher les rêveries de l'autre.

À la nuit tombée, après s'être rassuré que Gaius dormait, Merlin descendit dans la forêt et vit Aithusa qui l'attendait.

Aithusa lui dit :

« Merlin, je t'attendais j'ai quelque chose à te dire mais avant ca il faut que tu me prouves ton courage et ta bravoure !

-Il y a une épreuve ?

-Oui, c'est une sorte d'épreuve ….

-Aithusa, tu me caches quelque chose ?

-Je ne pourrai vivre plus longtemps, et je voudrai que tu m'aides, acceptes-tu ?

-Pourquoi tu ne peux plus vivre longtemps ?

-Un sorcier m'a lancé un sort : il veut que tu perdes tes pouvoirs pour me rendre ma vie mais surtout ne le fait pas même si tu me vois mourante ,tu ne pourras jamais savoir si c'est de la magie ou si c'est vrai ! Il faut que tu ailles dans la grotte de Kilgarrah et que tu trouves où il a caché son cœur. Peux-tu le faire ?

-Le cœur de Kilgarrah ? Mais, il est mort !

-Oui, mais Kilgarrah s'est tué avant de mourir pour qu'on puisse encore utiliser son cœur qui contient de puissant pouvoir.

-Je ….

-Merlin, Kilgarrah a laissé son cœur pour toi seul, il t'apparaitra quand tu en auras le plus besoin.

-D'accord mais où peut-on le trouver son cœur ?

-Je ne sais pas seul ton cœur le sait… »

Aithusa s'envole en laissant merlin crier :

« Parler en énigme, mais vous êtes tous pareil… » Sur le chemin du retour Merlin se posa mille et une question

En arrivant dans sa chambre, Merlin vit Gaius qui l'attendait. Merlin lui expliqua son aventure et le médecin lui dit :

« Tu pourrais commencer par la grotte du château, qui sait son cœur et peut être ici.

-Je suis allé voir en arrivant et je n'ai rien vu !

- Parles-en à Gwen…

-Elle ne va rien pouvoir faire et Aithusa va mourir….

-Elle va te conseiller, et Aithusa n'est pas en danger !

-Comment ça ?

-Je sais comment Aithusa va mourir et son heure n'est pas arrivée !

-Mais il y a quand même un sort sur elle ?

-Merlin, c'est toi le grand sorcier ! »

Gaius dit cette dernière phrase en rigolant et repartit se coucher.


	3. Chapitre 2

Chapitre2 :

Le lendemain matin, Merlin alla parler à Gwen de ses dernières aventure .Celle-ci ne connaissait pas de dragon ni de grotte où des dragons habitaient et elle dit à merlin qu'elle avait autre chose à faire que de s'occuper de légende et du destin de chacun. Merlin fut très vexé de la réponse de Gwen et partit rejoindre Gauvain à la taverne. Gauvain était comme un frère pour lui et passait la plupart de son temps avec lui, c'était un véritable ami. Merlin avait sauvé Gauvain d'une mort certaine, il avait utilisé le peu de force qu'il lui restait pour soigner Gwaine.

Le soir, Gaius vit que merlin n'allait pas bien et lui demanda ce qui le tourmentait :

« Qu'est ce qu'il y a merlin ?

-Gwen n'a pas voulu m'écouter…

-….. »

Merlin pensa à une des phrases qu'il disait quand il était joyeux et l'a dit tout haut pour voir si sa lui redonnerait le sourire :

« Je vous l'avait bien dit !

-Merlin, tu n'es pas fâché ?

-Si mais rien que de dire cette phrase ça me donne envie d'être heureux !

-J'ai fait des recherches et j'ai trouvé plusieurs grottes où Kilgarrah aurait pu vivre.

-Merci Gaius, mais où sont-elles ?

- Elles se trouvent dans tous les royaumes, mais pour les trouver il te faudra convaincre la reine de te donner une patrouille car tu ne survivras pas seul !

-Je suis sure que Gauvain voudra m'accompagner il ne manque plus qu'à convaincre les autres !

_Merlin parti de sa maison en ayant l'intention de convaincre les autres chevaliers._

-Je ne vois pas en quoi sa le rend heureux ! »


End file.
